Jealousy
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve McGarrett wasn't jealous of the men looking at Danni, he was merely looking out for her like any good partner would do… that was all it was regardless of what his team might think. Yep nothing more than that... (Steve x female Danni (OC))


Jealousy

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Amy Hanamoa and anyone else who sounds familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for this Danni universe.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on the idea of male Danny Williams, is probably different enough now to be considered my own creation since she has a different background and has morphed into a different person. Grace is still Grace with some changes to her in reflection to the change in Danny. It should also be noted that Grace's surname in the Danni Universe is Taylor not Williams. Williams is Danni's maiden name that she reverted back to after her divorce.**

 **Any other characters who are mentioned who you don't recognise, no doubt belong to me so please do not use them without permission first.**

 **This disclaimer will grow as more characters emerge but I think that's all of them covered for this prologue.**

Author Note

 **This story has been sitting on my hard drive for an extremely long time gathering dust so I figured what the hell, let's put it up and be done with it.**

 **I've only written his one piece but maybe I'll write a second part to this story one day…**

 **You can probably expect some more stories like this because there are a lot on there which I might as well put up**

Overall Summary

 **Steve McGarrett wasn't jealous, he was merely looking at for Danni like any good partner would do… that was all it was regardless of what his team might think. (Part of the Danni world saga)**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Hints of Danni Williams / Gabriel Brent**

Other Note

 **Point one – Please be aware that nearly all the locations I use are either from the internet (Thank you Google) or made up. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii**

 **Point Two – Although this is technically part of the Danni saga and uses many of the characters it is to be considered an A/U of the world and not one which will fit into the main portion of it. Danni obviously does not possess what she possesses in this story in that saga.**

* * *

"Thank god this case is finally over" Steve said, leaning back in his chair and allowing his eyes to close. He listened to the music, images floating in his head of what they had gone through before he sighed. It was over now, the bad guy was on a one way trip to prison and the potential victims he had lined up to kill were safe. Unaware of how close they had been to dying.

"Agreed Brah" Chin remarked from opposite him, a tired note to his voice. "Nothing like a few cold ones to celebrate a closed case before heading off home for some much deserved rest. I don't know about you but I feel as if I could sleep for at least a week. It's just a shame that Jack and Toast couldn't join us."

"Yeah I know what you mean" Steve said, lifting his head and looking at the older man opposite him. He glanced to the empty seat beside him and frowned slightly. It was just the two of them that night, the other two members who made up 50 had cried off a few drinks, claiming that they had something to do. What that something was, was beyond Steve? All he knew was that it was too quiet without them. He glanced at his phone, frowning when he saw no texts. It wasn't like his partner Danni not to text him when she got in. He glanced at his bottle coming to a decision. He'd finish his beer and then drive to Danni's just to make sure that she was okay.

"Did Kono tell you what she and Danni were doing tonight?" He asked suddenly. "Danni wouldn't tell me when I asked her" he complained. "She was in a mood all afternoon"

"She seemed fine to me" Chin answered mildly, "Perhaps a bit quiet but considering what this case did to all of us it's not a surprise. It be harder for her because she actually has a kid. She was probably imagining that it was Grace in that position instead." He shrugged. "Kono said that she though that Danni needed a girlie night so she was organising one. You know those two, best friends aren't they. It's no surprise they want to hang out together without us there"

"I guess" Steve said with a frown before he suddenly looked amused, his eyes twinkling at the other man in the dim lights. "A girlie evening? You mean like painting nails and wearing mud mask because I would pay to see Danni with that green gunk on her face. If she lost her temper which we both know would happen, she'd be like the incredible hulk." He said with a laugh, Chin grinned,

"If she hears you call her that then you won't be spawning any future baby McGarrett's" Chin pointed out. "She would knee you right in the family jewels and then do it again for good measure. I'm a brave man Brah but even I know not to mess with either Kono Kalakaua or Danni Williams. It will just end badly for you and what's more is that you would deserve it." He said.

"Please I can handle Danni" Steve said confidently. Chin raised his eyebrow, glancing over Steve's head towards the door as a group of seven women came in. He lazily checked them out before his eyes stopped and widened. There was no way he would fail to recognise the leggy Hawaiian native or the smaller blond with her, not when he worked with them every day.

"Well here's your chance Brah" Chin said, tilting his bottle to the door. "Because here she is now and let me tell you, she is definitely not looking like any hulk I know of" he grinned.

Steve frowned slightly at the look on Chin's face before he turned in his chair so he could see the door. His eyes moved over the women, glancing casually at Kono noting that the younger girl looked gorgeous in a blue dress before his gaze found Danni, freezing on her, his mouth falling open.

When the hell had his partner got so hot? She certainly hadn't looked like that in the office earlier today. He blinked, unable to look away. His gaze dropping away from her smiling face to take in her dress. The short dress that sparkled in the light. The blackness of it showing off her fair skin and long golden blond hair perfectly. The same blond hair that was done in a riot of curls that he just wanted to sink his hand into. High sandals finished the outfit given her a much needed boost of height while showcasing her legs off.

Steve let out a shaky breathe feeling as though he had been hit in the stomach, watching as she lifted up a small, slim hand to push her hair away from her face as she laughed at whatever it was that Kono was saying to her.

"Steve? Steve Brah, are you still with me?" Steve blinked as Chin's voice broke through his daze.

What the hell was Danni doing wearing an outfit like that out and about. An outfit like that brought only one thought to a man's head and that was getting the woman inside of it out of it. Steve swallowed, his mind bringing up images of exactly what he would like to do to his partner in that dress and those fuck me now heels. She must have known the affect she was having on the people around her but if she did, she was giving no sign of it.

Steve's eyes dropped to her legs again, slowly tracing his eyes up and down them before he looked back to her face again, watching as the barman handed her a drink, his fingers brushing the back of her hand.

Steve growled.

There was no way he was going to sit back while Danni was exposed like that. Anyone could try and take advantage of her, they might try and slip something in her drink or attempt to get her alone with them. Steve pushed himself to his feet, glaring at Chin over his shoulder when the man lunged forward and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Let go Chin" he stated coldly. Chin raised an eyebrow at him.

"What exactly are you planning on doing Steve?" Chin asked, "The girls have come here to have a good time. They aren't at work so what's the problem? Kono and Danni are allowed to let their hair down once in a while and have a night out"

"Dressed like that" Steve burst out. "Where anyone can stare and imagine?" Steve shook his head. "No I don't think so" He said, "Look at the way they are looking at her. As though she's something they can order off the menu. She's a detective, Chin little miss professional at all times. She should know better than to go out like that" he stated, running an agitated hand through his hair.

"Like what?" Chin asked "Danni is thirty one years old Steve, she's not a child. She knows exactly what she's doing. Besides she's with a large group that contains Kono in it. What the hell do you think is going to happen? That because she's put on a sexy dress all that common sense which takes up the majority of her brain is going to disperse as though it never existed. Jesus Steve, sit down before you end up having the crap beating out of you by your partner."

Steve hesitated, considering Chin's words. He knew he was right but seeing Danni like that, exposed to other men's eyes made him want to bundle her out of the club and drive her home berating her the whole way. Either that or drive her to his house to show her exactly what he wanted to do to her.

His common sense won through and he was about to sit down when Danni turned her back to him, his eyes widened taking in the expanse of her back. The dress stopping just above her ass with only two thin straps criss-crossing the back of it leaving the rest of the skin on show.

"No way" he muttered to himself, kicking his chair out of the way storming over to the area. He could hear Chin call after him but he ignored it. His gaze fixed only on his partner.

Steve stopped behind her, glancing at her back, his fingers literally itching with the desire to reach out and touch her, if only to see whether the exposed skin was as soft to feel as it look. He breathed out, his hand folding into a fist as he gritted his teeth.

"Danni" He barked at her.

He watched as she turned to face him, her eyes looking bright against the makeup she was wearing. She met his gaze for a moment, a glance of hurt in the look, before she smiled.

"Hello Steve, no one said you were going to be here tonight" She commented glancing over her shoulders at Kono, who shrugged at her, taking a step beside her so she was offering silent moral support.

"Hey boss man, Cuz" Kono remarked, lifting her cocktail up and taking a sip. "I thought you said you were going to go out for drinks tonight" she said. Chin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you call here?" He asked, looking amused.

"A club" Kono answered, clapping her hand on Danni's shoulder and squeezing. "When you say you're going for drinks, you normally end up in that small old man pub near where we work, not somewhere like here"

"Here Danni, I've got you a cocktail just like you wanted, I got you one as well Rookie, though I've no idea exactly what is in them to make them that vividly red."

Steve turned towards the unfamiliar voice, a scowl coming to his face when he was confronted with a tall good looking man with wavy dark hair and dark blue eyes. There was something vaguely familiar to the man but he couldn't figure out who he was. He turned to Danni.

"Who is this?" He demanded.

Danni raised an eyebrow at him before she turned to the man, fixing him with a warm smile, one hand reaching out and resting against the man's forearm.

"Steve this is Agent Brent, he worked with us a few months ago on that abduction case we had. He works for the FBI" she said. Steve frowned, he remember the guy, everything from his hair to his well-cut suit had screamed out fed, him, Chin and Kono had had a field day with him right up to the point that Steve had realised that not only was Danni reacting to the amount of charm the guy had used with her but that she was also flirting back with him.

"What brings you back to our island Agent?" Steve asked coolly, meeting the man's eyes directly with a challenging stare.

"I've a few weeks off so I thought I'd come back and actually soak up the island and see some of the sight. Danni's agreed to show me around on Saturday"

"Saturday?" Steve repeated turning to Danni, "I thought we were going to Meka's and Amy's monthly beach BBQ?" he said. There was a moment's pause before Danni shrugged.

"Yeah about that, I thought so to but Catherine was telling me earlier about the plans the two of you have for this weekend, so I assumed that Saturday had been cancelled. It's not a big deal Steve, I know that Catherine doesn't make port often so you should take the opportunity to spend time together, though from what your girlfriend was saying the two of you won't be leaving the house at all" She commented with an elegant shrug as she took a sip from her drink.

"You're more than welcome to come Agent Brent" Amy remarked, stepping to the other side of Danni and giving the tall man a smile. "The more the merrier."

"Call me Gabriel" Agent Brent said, holding out his hand to Amy and shaking it when she took it. "Danni's mentioned you on the phone a few times. I'd love to come to the BBQ if you don't mind. Is there anything you need me to bring with me?" He asked.

"Just bring yourself, some beer and your swimming costume. This one" She said, jerking her finger towards Danni. "Has finally agreed to go swimming so we'll all be hitting the waves. Maybe now you'll finally have some surfing lessons" Amy remarked, giving Danni a gentle nudge.

"No" Danni said with a shake of her head. "And no surfing lessons for Gracie either."

"Ah come on Danni girl" Kono groaned, throwing her arm dramatically around Danni's shoulder. "I'll teach her, I'm real good and I bet you she's a natural."

"I'll think about it but" Danni said, her voice rising so she could be heard over Amy's and Kono's delighted whoops as they high fived over her head. "There's no way she'll be in a bikini so don't even think of getting her one."

"Spoil sport" Kono said, "You'll be in a bikini on Saturday!" She pointed out.

"I'm thirty one years old, Gracie is eight. That's a big gap there" she stated. "Take it or leave it" she said, smiling when Kono rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll take it but you're no fun at times Danielle"

Danni smirked at the comment.

"If you say so" She said with a knowing smile before she moved past Steve coming to a stop by Chin. She held out her drink to Steve who automatically took it from her, his eyes following her movement as he silently cursed Catherine for giving everyone the impression that they were more serious than they actually were. "Hello Chin, I believe you owe me a dance" She said, jerking her head towards the dance floor. Chin glanced at her shooting Steve an apologetic look before he nodded.

"I believe I do" He replied, holding out his elbow for her. Danni grinned, slipping her arm through as she allowed Chin to lead her to the crowded dance. She wrapped her arms around her neck, a laugh escaping when Chin hesitantly put his hand on her waist.

"I'm not going to break" She informed him. "Care to tell me what's wrong with super seal over there? He looks ready to explode on the spot"

Chin followed her gaze, wincing at the look in Steve's eyes as he met them. He glanced back at Danni, twirling Danni on the spot, a smile coming to his face as he heard her laugh.

"He doesn't like Agent Smooth over there" Chin said with a nod towards Gabriel. "They never got on during the case and I think it safe to say that he does not want him near his-"His voice failed for a moment before he spoke. "His island." There would be no point in telling Danni that she was the real root for Steve dislike of the agent. The same way as there was little point in telling her that Steve was in love with her, not when Steve had no idea of the fact himself.

"His Island?" Danni repeated with a snort. "The man needs to have a reality check. This is not his island."

"This is Steve we're talking about Danni" Chin stated firmly. "If he views something as his, he will stop at nothing to protect it and let other people know of his claim as well. It's the McGarrett nature, all of them are the same. You should meet his cousins sometimes that will be an eye opener. One of them already lives on the island. Have you met her?" Danni frowned.

"No" She said slowly. "Steve never mentioned having family on the island, I thought it was alone here?"

"She's his cousin, related on his mother's side. Maybe that's why he hasn't mentioned her to you. He tends to bury any connections he has with his mother side. Don't ask me why though because I don't know" he said when she opened her mouth to look at him, a look in her eyes which made it perfectly clear that she had questions she wanted answers to.

"Yeah" Danni said quietly, turning to look at Steve, meeting his gaze across the floor. Just how much more did she not know about her partner? She had thought that she had, had a good grasp on him but now she was beginning to wonder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Danni glanced towards Gabriel, a smile coming to her face as she nodded. Chin hesitated for a moment, glancing to Steve before he shrugged slightly.

"Take good care of our girl" He warned as he took a step back, watching as Gabriel slotted into the space that Chin had left, his arms automatically wrapping around Danni and pulling her close. Chin shook his head as he headed back to Steve and Kono.

"Enjoy your dance?" Steve snapped at him, sparing him a quick glare before he turned his attention back to Danni, his gaze becoming murderous when he saw Gabriel run his hand up and down Danni's back as he pulled her closer so that there was no space between them.

"It was fine" he replied, sharing a quick look with Kono.

"No need to guess what Agent Brent is planning on unwrapping tonight." She piped up taking a sip of her drink. "And with Grace with her father well" she ended with a shrug, waving at someone she knew at the bar. "Excuse me guys" She said, "Danni's not the only one who is planning on getting lucky tonight" She winked at them and walked away.

"Steve" Chin said, "Danni is waving you over" Chin said, nudging Steve in the side.

Steve moved, heading over to Danni, her drink still in hand. She smiled at him, leaning towards him and took a long sip of her drink from the straw, glancing up at him through her lashes. Steve watched his mouth going dry as he thought of better uses he had for Danni's mouth. She released the straw slowly, keeping his gaze as she licked her lips before passing him her purse.

"Look after that for me babe" She said, blowing him a kiss as she allowed Gabriel to twirl her away from him, a triumphant look in the other man's eyes as they met his. Steve glared back and spoke.

"Danni, I need to speak to you" he stated firmly, making a grab for her elbow but missing when Gabriel twirled her away. Danni glanced at him.

"Tomorrow Steve" she said, "You can tell me in the car" she said. "I'll find you later okay, just go and enjoy yourself, like I'm trying to. You could always ring Catherine and ask her to come and meet you here, I'm sure she'll jump at the chance to get dressed up and have you all to herself." she said pointedly, wrapping her arms around Gabriel's neck as she turned her attention back to the man she was dancing with.

She heard Steve walk away and breathed out a sigh, sadness filling her. Pushing him away from her mind she focused on Gabriel. The man was certainly good looking and he was only there for a few days, Danni deserved some attention, god knew she needed it and pining after her boss wasn't doing her any good. If Gabriel wanted to take her back to his hotel room then she might be tempted to do that.

She certainly didn't expect a warm, muscled arm to wrap around her waist and lift her from her feet, moulding her to a strong athletic body. She glanced up, her mouth falling open as Steve turned to Gabriel, a tense warning note to his voice.

"Excuse us Agent Brent but I need to speak to my partner" he said.

"Steve" Danni gasped as he turned and began heading to the club entrance, supporting her entire weight with one arm and barely breaking a sweat. "Steven Jack McGarrett, what the hell are you doing? Put me down this instant you animal" she said

"I told you we needed to talk Danielle and we're going to talk" he retorted. "You've brought this on yourself" he told her. Danni growled, twisting hard in his arm and slamming her elbow back, slipping out of his grasp. She put some space between them.

"You do not pick people up and cart them away like they are a grocery bag. If someone tells you that they will talk to you later, you don't go and ignore them" she yelled at him, ignoring the crowd gathering around them.

Steve remained silent, moving towards her with a predatory look in his eyes, a look which had her turning ready to run from him. If she could make it to the ladies then she would be safe. Danni managed four steps before Steve caught her, swinging her up and throwing her over his shoulder, she shivered at the feel of his hands on her bare skin.

"Steve" She cried out. "For the love of God, if you ever want to drive my car again then you'll put me down right now" she threatened, feeling her face heat when he patted his hand against the back of her bare thigh, his touch lingering sending a jolt of heat through her.

Steve grinned to himself as he kicked the door to the club open, feeling the cool air against his face. He wanted to continue exploring Danni's soft skin but he was aware that not only were they in public but also the woman over his shoulder was furious with him and probably planning all the ways that she would make him suffer for the next month or so. A punishment which Steve was more than happy to take.

"Steve" She said in defeat as she lifted her body up, turning her head to see Steve heading towards her car. She had driven there but had planned to get a taxi home and pick her baby up the next day but apparently Steve had different idea. "Did you take the keys from my bag?" She demanded.

"Nope" Steve replied, smugness oozing in his voice. "I had a copy made up just in case you lost yours. There's another one at home and I've got two sets for your house as well" he told her, his voice casual as though he was informing her about the weather.

Danni hit his back hard with her fist.

"You had keys made up of my car and house. New rule partner, you're not allowed to do your ninja stuff anymore! I mean it, if I find out you've done it then I'll…I'll do the same thing back."

"Danni, I am more than happy to give you the keys to my truck" he told her. "You already have the key to my house."

"I'll find the pin for your bank account and use it for me and Grace" she threatened. "We can go on a spending trip on you" She felt Steve shrug.

"Do it" he said. "I was thinking about giving you my pin anyway, it makes sense for when you buy our presents for people."

Danni lifted her head, wishing she could see Steve's expression, instead she saw the members of 50 standing, staring at them.

"KONO" she yelled, lifting a hand to her. "HELP I'M BEING ABDUCTED BY AN ANIMAL" she stated, yelping when Steve reached up and smacked her ass.

"ON YOUR OWN DANNI GIRL" Kono yelled back, giving Danni a thumbs up and grinning when she heard Danni's cry of rage from where she was.

"You'll be making it up to her for months" Chin commented as he took a sip of his drink.

"Not if Steve finally gets his head out of his ass and sees what's in front of him" Kono replied, "See you Cuz" she said with a wink as she turned and walked back into the club.

"TRAITOR" Danni yelled after their retreating figures, she gasped, when Steve swung her over his shoulder, setting her on the floor, one arm wrapped around her so she couldn't move. She struggled for a moment before she slumped against him, the fight draining out of her. Not only had she had too much to drink but Steve felt so warm and solid that it was almost nice to just rest against him.

He opened the car door and settled her in, meeting her eyes as he leaned over her and put her seatbelt on.

"Don't do anything stupid" he whispered. "We both know that if you run then I will chase you and I will catch you Danno"

"You're a jerk" she told him softly, her voice lacking any real conviction as she noticed for the first time how long his lashes were.

"You love it" he murmured back, eyes searching her face before he moved back and slammed the door. Danni considered running for it, she really did but the seat was comfortable and she could smell the lingering scent of Steve in the air, a scent she couldn't get enough of.

She looked towards the driver's door as it opened and Steve got it.

"You know I could have you arrested for kidnapping" She told him.

"You can try" Steve said with a shrug as he started the car up, a half smile lingering over his face, "But I'll merely tell them that I was concerned for my partner so I took her home."

"I was going to get laid tonight" She moaned, closing her eyes and moving her head away from him. "Do you know how long it's been since I've been touched?"

There was a silence in the car.

"Danni-" Steve said lowly, stopping when Danni interrupted him.

"It's okay for you, you've got Ms I've got brains and beauty, never ending legs and hair Rollins on call. Some of us don't have that" She pointed out. "Just take me home Steve okay. I can hear a glass of wine and some Ben and Jerry's ice cream calling me"

"Yeah not happening" Steve said, "I'm not leaving you alone tonight. I've got enough of your Ben and Jerry's crap at my house from the last time we went food shopping, you can collapse on the sofa there and eat to your heart content. I'll even let you watch the Holiday if you want."

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks. It's not that I don't appreciate it because I do but I don't want to interrupt yours and Catherine's little love session. Just no" she said, lifting her hand and waving them in front of her as she pulled a face. "There's things I could do without seeing or hearing and that my friend is most definitely near the top of my list" She stated firmly.

"Firstly Catherine is just a friend Danni and second she's currently on the enterprise." He told her, glancing towards her.

"A friend you fuck" Danni answered lightly.

"Everyone has a friend like that" Steve replied. Danni frowned at him.

"Wrong Steven, not everyone does have a friend like that, I for example don't have a friend like that. I wouldn't want that. I would want a relationship, someone who wants to be with my all the time and not just some random fuck every now and then when they can be bothered to call. I have a daughter Steven who lives with me, I don't get to do things like that."

"You're not the type of girl for it Danni" he said softly. "The point is that Catherine won't be there, it be just the two of us there like normal"

Danni glanced down. Alone with Steve in his house without having to worry about Grace. She could actually give him her full attention. She swallowed and shrugged.

"Well I'm only human Steve, how could I say no to the holiday and Ben and Jerry's ice cream" she said "But if you start making comments about Jude Law when he's on screen then I'm out of there" She threatened. "You only do it because you know I like him" she shook her head. "I'll need to borrow a t-shirt from you, I normally sleep naked but I obviously can't do that tonight" she said.

Steve almost swerved the car wondering whether Danni was trying to kill them with her casual comments.

"I can lend you a t-shirt but I don't want to hear you bitching about the one I choose" he told her, images of Danni walking around his home dressed only in his shirts and t-shirts coming to his mind. He gripped the steering wheel tighter to stop himself from reaching over to her. "You've left enough clothes at my place over the past month or so, so you'll be fine for clothing tomorrow"

"Have I?" She asked curiously. "That would certainly explain why I can't find certain things at mine" Steve nodded

"You've got a drawers full and you've taken up half my wardrobe Danno"

"Including my Jets t-shirt because I've been looking for it like crazy for the past week and I can't find it anywhere." She queried, a slight smile curving her mouth when Steve nodded.

"You left it there the last time I had a BBQ, I put it next to my Redskin t-shirt"

"At least I won't have to pick a new one up which reminds me I need to take two weeks off at the end of the month. Grace and I have to head back to New Jersey for my older brother's birthday."

"I remember you saying that it was a big party" Steve commented, turning into his road, his eyes flickering towards her.

"It will be" She said "I would ask you to come with us but I doubt the Governor would let us have the time off together." She shrugged as him, unclicking her seatbelt and climbing out of the car the minute Steve brought it to a stop in the driveway. Steve shook his head as he followed him, smiling as she unlocked the front door with the key he had given her.

He sighed, reaching up and running his hand through his hair before he walked up the path.

They couldn't go on the way they were doing so one way or another he would sort this out between them.

He had to.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank for taking the time to read**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
